


Enough of a Distraction

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: Fawn's Inuyasha One-Shots [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Karaoke, Movie Night, Sweary Inuyasha, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: When Inuyasha tells off the girl who keeps kicking his chair at the movie theater, he doesn't expect to make her cry. And when he learns why she's there, he feels even worse. Can he keep her distracted for the night?Featuring commissioned art bykalcia!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Fawn's Inuyasha One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131830
Comments: 33
Kudos: 91





	Enough of a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hnnwnchstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnwnchstr/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Happy birthday to [hnnwnchstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnwnchstr)! I hope you day is as wonderful and amazing as you are. So many hugs to you!
> 
> Thank you to [gribedli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli), [lavendertwilight89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89),[NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild), [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha) for being such careful readers of this fic!

_Bang. Bang_.

Inuyasha’s entire chair was vibrating.

He let out as low a growl as he dared in the middle of a movie theater. He’d come to this Otto Preminger double-feature at the Film Forum to _get away_ from the noise of the city. It wasn’t often that one got to see _Laura_ and _Where the Sidewalk Ends_ , but to see them in the same place, as a double-feature? Well, fuck. It was pretty fucking exciting. Plus, he could think about his master’s thesis as he watched...as he let the characters turn over in his mind. Both films would be a part of his thesis (a look at representations of women in film noir, specifically the films of Otto Preminger and Stanley Kubrick), and even though he didn’t have his notebook in front of him, it was still a relief to be able to sit back, relax, and allow himself to both enjoy the films and work through ideas in his head. As a grad student, Inuyasha didn’t often get the chance to do that; all his stupid fucking friends loved to dissect every single film they saw, and if it were up to him? Sure, that part was important, but what about the sheer enjoyment of something, too?

 _Bang. Bang. BANG_.

Inuyasha growled again and whipped his head around. There was a girl sitting behind him; cute, dark hair, blue eyes gleaming in the light of the screen. She was wearing a dark tank top; there was a popcorn in her lap. She looked preoccupied, and her scent was tinged with nervousness.

“Oi,” he snarled softly, and her eyes immediately flickered over to him when he spoke. “Do ya fucking mind? I’m trying to watch the fucking film here.” When she merely blinked at him, he added, “my chair? You’re kicking my fucking chair.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed quietly. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Her face looked so stricken he could help but feel his heart soften at his distress.

“Ain’t no big deal,” he scoffed. “Just don’t do it anymore.” And he turned back around to watch the film.

But about halfway through, just when the mystery reveal happened, and Inuyasha was leaning forward in his seat, ears swiveled forward, his elbow perched on his knee, his head cupped by the palm of his hand, his body tingling with the anticipation of what he just knew was to come…

_BANG. BANG._

And Inuyasha’s entire body jumped, so hard that his hand jammed into his chin, causing his teeth to grind and one fang to pierce his lip.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He wasn’t gonna freak out. He was _not_ gonna…

 _BANG. BANG_.

“OI!” He turned around, and there she was: adorable, her popcorn frozen halfway to her plush lips as her eyes dropped from the screen and to the very angry, very grouchy, hanyou in front of her. Her eyes blinked, and she kicked his chair one more time.

_Bang._

“What the actual _fuck_ is fucking wrong with you?” he shouted, no longer bothering to be quiet. “Do ya not know that we’re in a movie theater? Do ya not know actual fucking movie theater etiquette?”

“Hey—” said a voice to his right. “Calm down.”

“You calm the fuck down!” he barked. “She’s been kicking my fucking chair—really fucking hard, I might add—through the entire fucking movie!”

“I said I was sorry,” the girl told him, getting to her feet. Her voice was wobbly. “And I meant it.”

“But ya _didn’t fucking stop_ , now didya?” he shot back. “No, and ya started doing it even fucking harder!”

“I—I’m sorry that I ruined your night,” she said, and _fuck_ , he could hear the fucking tears in her voice, and he immediately felt like a fucking idiot. And when he could smell the salt, he knew he was in some deep shit. 

“Ya...ya didn’t ruin my night,” he replied, as apologetically as he could muster. When she started to sniffle in response, he subsequently began to really freak out. He needed to do _something_ , anything, to get her out of the theater and somewhere he could get her to calm down, to relax, and then maybe he could offer her a proper apology. Because he felt as sorry as fuck.

“Come on,” he said, hopping over the seats and taking her by the hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” she hissed through her tears.

“Look,” he said, desperate to apologize and to _help her stop crying_ , “I’m really fucking sorry. I have a bad fucking temper and sometimes it gets the best of me. Come on; what do ya say?”

The girl sniffled again, and Inuyasha’s heart felt torn in two. “Please,” he added. “I’m….my name’s Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho. I’m a grad student in film over at NYU. You can check the web site; you’ll see me listed. Come on,” he said. “There’s a bar across the street. Lemme buy you a drink as an apology. What do you say?”

She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. “Across the street?” she asked.

Inuyasha smiled and held out his hand to her. “I promise, my bark is worse than my bite,” he told her, and his ears wiggled at her, trying to make her relax.

It worked. She giggled, and took his hand. “I’m Kagome,” she said, her voice still wobbly. “Kagome Higurashi. I just graduated from NYU, actually, in May.”

 _Shhhh!_ About ten voices from around the theater hissed at them to be quiet. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, and smiled.

“Now,” he said, feeling calmer and warmer than he ever had in his entire fucking life, “how about that drink?”

* * *

The little pub across the street from the Film Forum had a solid bar menu and beer on tap. It was a bit pretentious for Inuyasha, but it was close, and Kagome was still crying a little, so he needed some place where he could sit her down and get some beer or some whiskey into her, stat. She...well, _fuck_. Now that he’d gotten her into some better lighting, before, when he thought she was just cute?

Apparently, he’d been wrong. Because Kagome Higurashi was totally fucking gorgeous, and he may have been having a hard time keeping his tongue in his mouth.

Her hair was thick, and dark, and tumbled about her shoulders in delicate waves. Her eyes were a piercing sapphire blue, and her nose was finely shaped. Her lips...he’d thought of them as “plush,” before, but now that he could see them? They were two rose petals, pressed up against each other prettily, pursing as she looked over the drink menu.

And he couldn’t even think about her body: tight, curvy, delicious. If he thought about it too long, it was gonna do things to his dick, and he preferred to keep that under wraps…for as long as absolutely fucking possible. 

They were sitting at the bar; he thought that would make her feel a little bit more comfortable since it wasn't as intimate as a booth. Her tears had by now stopped, but her eyes were red-rimmed and a little swollen; as soon as they got inside, he sent her to the bathroom to wash up. Part of him wondered if she would come back (him having fucking yelled at her before like the asshole that he was), but after a few agonizing minutes, she came tripping back, her eyes much calmer, her face much more serene. She flashed him a smile, and he swore that his heart stopped. Her smile lit up her entire face, making her seem even more vibrant and stunning, if that was possible. When she slid into the stool next to him, her scent—vanilla and cherries, two things he fucking _loved_ —washed over him. He could have closed his eyes and bathed in Kagome’s scent, even as it was still tinged with a little bit of sadness, a little bit of nervousness, and a little bit of...fear.

But he could tell...not fear of him. But fear of...something else?

“So,” he said casually once they’d put in their drink orders, “are you an Otto Preminger fan?”

Kagome blinked her blue eyes at him prettily. “Otto...Preminger?” she repeated blankly.

“Otto Preminger,” he said. She stared at him, her eyes still blinking, clearly not understanding. “The double-feature we were just at? Otto Preminger?” She shook her head slightly. “The famous film director? We were sitting in _Laura_ when you...when I was an ass?”

Kagome still shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I’ve never heard of him.”

“Then why were you at the movies tonight?” he asked her, surprised. “It’s not like those are blockbuster films or anything?”

Their drinks arrived, and Kagome picked up her beer, took a sip, and set it back down, her finger lightly tracing the rim of the glass. Inuyasha found that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of that finger, and that he couldn’t stop thinking about her touching _him_.

If she wanted to, of course.

“I... I needed a distraction,” she said at last, “so I just kind of went to the first place that I could think of. I thought maybe a movie would be distracting? And I live about two blocks from here, so I thought, why not?”

Inuyasha sipped his own beer, and looked at her, hard. “Why do you need a distraction, Kagome?” he asked her. “Everything okay?”

Her eyes dropped, and he could feel the nervousness radiating off her in _waves_. “I...I have a really, really big job interview tomorrow,” she said softly. “I’ve been interning with the _New York Times_ all summer, and I managed to get an interview with _The New Yorker_ , to be a fact checker. I know it’s not much, but it’s a foot in the door, and I’m really worried about it.”

Inuyasha took her all in; the way that her cheeks were flushed, from the beer, and the heat of the evening, but also, from the determination and excitement he could hear in her voice. She _wanted_ this job. Badly. But she was also _nervous_ about her interview. He could tell. 

And suddenly, her reasons for kicking his chair came into full view, and he felt like even more of an ass. She’d been _nervous_ , and he’d yelled at her for being nervous about the biggest fucking interview of her life. She had gone into the theater to find a distraction, to keep her from thinking about everything she had to do the next day, and he had been a fucking asshole and laid into her for no reason whatsoever. Well, he had _thought_ there was a reason, but in reality? His behavior was inexcusable. And he felt like shit about it.

There had to be a way that he could make it up to her. There had to be a way that he could somehow, someway…

“Kagome,” he said suddenly, and she looked up from where she’d been staring into her beer. 

“What is it?” she asked him. He could tell that she was nervous, but also...maybe a little bit interested? Her breath had hitched; her eyebrow was slightly raised, and, even in the noise of the bar, he could hear that her heart was beating slightly out of rhythm. Could it be that she was interested in him, too? 

_No…_

“Since...since I fucked up your night so royally,” he said, suddenly shy and mumbling. “You...you had a good fucking reason to be at that theater, and I get it. You were fucking nervous, and you…”

“Yeah,” she agreed softly, and they both blushed at little and the unspoken admissions between them: Kagome’s acknowledgement that her nerves had gotten the better of her, and Inuyasha’s acknowledgement that his temper had gotten the better of him.

“Well,” he said hesitantly, running one hand through his silver hair, “how about if I...if I distract you for the night? _Not like that, holy fuck_!” he added quickly when her face took on a horrified look. “I mean, like…” he looked around the bar. “Shoot some pool?” he asked hopefully, his eyes coming to rest on the tables. “Maybe have another beer? Just keep your mind off tomorrow.” He watched as her blue eyes widened, and her face again broke out into that beautiful, brilliant smile.

“Okay, Inuyasha,” she said softly, “I’d like that. Very much.”

* * *

When Kagome Higurashi had walked into the Film Forum that night for a double-feature, playing pool with a handsome (okay, really fucking sexy) hanyou was the _last_ place she’d expected to end up. 

But yet, here they were, beers on the counter, Kagome rounding the table, looking for a good shot, and Inuyasha (said really fucking sexy hanyou) watching her carefully, his golden eyes following her every move, his ears twitching in her direction, his muscled forearms crossed against his chest, one fang poking out as he tried to guess her next move.

Okay, so he had yelled at her in the movie theater, and he had definitely made her cry. (She could admit that her tears were at least partially brought on her nerves, too, but still.) And then he had apologized, and offered to take her to a bar, buy her a drink, let her calm down, let her tell him what was on her mind. And even though he was a stranger? She felt weirdly like she could talk to him, like he was someone who, despite his foul mouth (like, maybe the foulest she’d ever heard?), was kind, and generous, and would actually listen to what she had to say.

And he _did_. When she told him about her job interview, she could see the concern flooding his eyes. And when she told him that she was nervous, she could see him thinking, and she knew that he wanted to somehow make things better. 

“So a film grad student, huh?” she commented casually, still walking around the table. “What do you plan to do with that degree?”

“Filmmaking,” he replied, following her movements with both his eyes and ears (she liked that, too—that his ears seemed especially attuned to her). “I’m working on a documentary right now, about hanyou living in New York, because, you know…” He wiggled his ears at her, and she giggled. “I’m hoping that when it’s done I’ll be able to submit it to DOC NYC, maybe a few other competitions.” He frowned. “I do have to write a thesis, too, and I’m really interested in film noir.” He paused. “This is probably boring to you though, right?”

Kagome’s eyes lit up. A documentary on _hanyou_? To get to see such a different perspective on the lives of hanyou in New York, _through_ the lens of one of their own?

It was...beyond amazing! The content that he could be producing, the people he could be meeting? She...found herself intrigued by the premise, and wanting to help, if she could. But she had to play it cool.

“Not at all,” she said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. “You’re doing a documentary on hanyou in New York, huh?” He nodded. “You know,” she said, “I am a writer. And if you needed help or something? I would be happy to do whatever I could for you.”

“You—you mean that?” His eyes were gleaming gold, and Kagome felt her body tremble.

“S-s-sure,” she said, his gaze still making her quake a little. “I could definitely do what I could for you.”

“Well,” he answered, obviously pleased, “that’s really fucking amazing. I can write a little, and I’ve got my idiot cameraman. And the narrative is mapped out, but in terms of the story telling? Sure. I could definitely use some advice.”

“You’ve got it.” They stood there, grinning at each other awkwardly for a moment. His golden eyes shone brightly at her, and she could see a tiny hint of a fang peeking out below his upper lip. She was...completely and totally captivated by him, and Kagome found it hard to look away.

“Ya gonna take a shot, Kagome?” he asked, his eyes sparkling as his grin settled into a smirk. Kagome squeaked out a, “oh yeah, sorry!” and then cleared her throat and jumped into action. She looked down at the pool table again, picked up her cue stick, and flashed a grin at Inuyasha. She leaned over the table, only mildly conscious of the fact that she was displaying quite a bit of cleavage (and not really minding), pulled the cue stick back, and snapped it into the cue ball. It hit the white ball with a smack, and the ball flew across the table, knocking into the 5-ball, which in turn rolled diagonally down the table and dropped into the side pocket.

“Nice shot!” Inuyasha said, looking at her appreciatively. Kagome blushed. How was it possible that a man she had just met could make her feel so...so…

So beautiful? And worthy? Like he wanted to just lavish all his attention on her? 

She didn’t really understand it, but she knew that she wanted more. More of his attention. More of his fiery eyes. More of his fangs. More of his swearing.

Hell, she just wanted more of _him._

“Thanks,” she said, “I know a little bit about pool.”

“So you fucking do,” he said, and she found that she didn’t mind the swearing as much as she had at first. 

“A lot of time in pool halls,” she commented lightly, walking around the table again and looking for her next shot. When she found a shot for the 7-ball, she walked behind the cue, lined up, and took another shot. The cue bounced off the table wall, struck the seven, and rolled to the right of the far pocket. Kagome let out a huff, and looked up at Inuyasha, who chuckled.

“Can’t win ‘em all, can ya?” he said amiably, picking up his own cue stick and chalking it up. She talked around the table, looking for his own shot, but Kagome noticed his eyes were more on her than they were on the table, and when she offered him a small smile, she noticed a blush creep over his cheeks. He leaned over the table, lined up with the cue ball and the 13-ball, and took his shot, but the stick slipped and went over the top of the cue ball, and he stumbled forward a little. Kagome giggled as he pulled himself to standing.

“A little distracted, are we?” she asked, and when he blushed again, she realized that she was right.

“Keh,” he said, shrugging, “the stick slipped.”

“Is that so?” she asked, moving slightly closer to him and placing a hand on his arm. Her body trembled at the muscle she felt underneath his shirt. There was no reason for her to feel this attracted to a man who had yelled at her in a movie theater and made her cry, but it was very, very clear: underneath that gruff and rude exterior was a shy, gentle person, who didn’t seem to want to draw much attention to himself, despite his penchant for swearing. And she...she liked that about him, she thought.

“Yeah,” he breathed, looking down at her hand, and then into her radiant blue eyes. “It sure fucking did.”

He was close... _so_ close. Kagome could feel his breath on her face; beer, and something sweet. She wanted to lean into him, to feel his lips on hers...whether it was the beer, or the heat of his body, or the way that he looked at her—like she was the only person who mattered; like she was the only person in the room with him.

A sudden crash brought both of them to look up in shock. A crew was bringing in some large boxes of equipment, including a mixing table and a box of heavy books. Kagome’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, and then lit up. She turned back to Inuyasha. 

“Karaoke tonight?” she asked, and he sighed, but smiled.

“Sure,” he told her. “If it’s enough of a distraction for you.”

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, his head in his hands.

Apparently, karaoke had been _plenty_ of a distraction for one Kagome Higurashi.

When she asked him if he would sing karaoke with her, he had told her “sure,” because he felt really fucking bad that he had fucked up her night and he felt obligated to let her have as much fun as she wanted. It wasn’t his idea of fun? But, if it was hers…

His eyes immediately wandered over to the girl currently standing by the karaoke gear, singing her heart out to Taylor Swift, somewhat terribly, but so fucking adorably that he couldn’t help but smile at her. The bar had picked up considerably since they’d gotten there; they were now back at the counter, beers and bar pretzels in front of them, as well as one of the massively fucking heavy karaoke books that Inuyasha had always heard about but never seen. Inuyasha had grumbled, but Kagome had squealed in delight, and immediately started pouring through the book, looking for songs to sing. Before he knew it, she had a stack of papers with songs and codes, and was sprinting up to the DJ, proudly handing over her selections. And every few songs, the DJ called “Kagome” up to the front, and Kagome would take the microphone, count out the beats, and then burst into song. She’d gone through an entire library of female artists that night: Amy Lee, Halsey, Shakira, Katy Perry, and now, Taylor Swift. And she was showing no signs of stopping. She was up there, her blue eyes shining, her face open and honest and beautiful, her voice terrible but sweet and passionate. She loved singing, and she was having a blast. That was enough for him.

And then, her song ended, but Kagome wasn’t coming back to sit with him. He stood up, and waved at her; she grinned and waved back at him.

“The fuck?” he murmured, and started waving more frantically.

“Kagome would like for Inuyasha to come and join her,” the DJ said. “Inuyasha, are you here?”

 _No, he was NOT fucking here_.

But her blue eyes had already spotted him; she had already been waving; he could not avoid her any longer. Growling softly, he strode towards the front of the bar, his ears pressed back nearly flat against his head. He was not gonna like this. He was _not_ gonna like this…

“How do you feel about Stealers Wheel?” Kagome asked, handing him a microphone. He knew _immediately_ which song she’d chosen.

Well, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

He offered her a fanged grin, and she blushed, but gave him a wide smile in return. They both turned to the screen as the music started, and at their cue, they both began to sing, loudly, and terribly:

 _Well I don’t know why I came here tonight  
_ _I got the feeling that something ain’t right  
_ _I’m so scared in case I fall off my chair  
_ _And I’m wondering how I’ll get down the stairs_

They looked right at each other, and Inuyasha felt his heart stop as Kagome winked at him and flashed him a huge grin. He couldn’t help but sing along, as loud as he could:

 _Clowns to the left of me  
_ _Jokers to the right  
_ _Here I am  
_ _Stuck in the middle with you_

On and on they sang, never taking their eyes off each other, never moving more than a few feet apart. At one point, Kagome reached out and touched his arm, squeezing his bicep slightly. He flexed (he couldn’t fucking help it, so help him god), and she giggled, right in the middle of the song.

Fuck. She was _cute_.

In the moment, there was only him, and Kagome: the way that her eyes sparkled against the lights of the bar; the way that she flipped her hair back out of her face as she sang; the way that she touched him, so lightly, yet firmly; the way that her lips looked as they formed the words as she sang.

He suddenly wanted to be around her, all the time. He...didn’t want the night to end. He wanted to see her tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day.

The way that she laughed. The way that she said his name. The way that she looked at him: like he was the most incredible person she’d never seen, and not like he was a hanyou who’d never had a home, who’d escaped into movies as a kid, who’d always wanted to know what it was like to be in love.

Maybe...maybe this was the moment he could find all of the things he was looking for.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He blinked, and looked down at her; she was reaching for the microphone to hand back to the DJ, and he handed it to her. She passed them over, then turned back to him. “You okay?”

“What?” What had they been doing? Where were they?

“The song,” she said. “You forgot to sing the end of the song.”

 _Oh, fucking right_.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “sorry. I kind of got distracted.”

Kagome giggled. “That’s okay,” she said. “I covered for you.” She took his hand, and he didn’t miss the way that she trembled when their fingers touched. “Let’s go back to our seats, okay? We don’t want to lose them.”

“Right,” he said, and allowed her to lead him back to the bar. They slipped into their seats, and Inuyasha took a big fucking gulp of his beer, trying to bring himself back to reality still. He watched as she took a sip of her own beer, then tore off a piece of the bar pretzel and dipped it into the mustard. She popped it in her mouth and watched him, thoughtfully.

“You sure you’re okay?” she asked him, and he felt a jolt go through his body as her fingers reached out and grasped his hand, wrapping delicately around his palm.

“I’m...great.” Because he _was_ , he realized. “Why did you pick that song? With all those fucking girlie songs that you were singing?”

Kagome giggled. “I knew you would never sing Taylor Swift,” was all she would say.

He...he had to give her that one. 

“So,” he added slowly, “how are you doing?”

Kagome frowned. “I’m okay,” she said softly. “I really appreciate you keeping me company tonight, you know.”

“Keh,” he scoffed. “Wasn’t a big deal, Kagome. I...I really liked spending time with you tonight.” His ears drooped, and his eyes dropped. “I just wish that...it had been under different circumstances.”

“Hey.” She reached out and cupped his face gently with her hand. “I know that you were...kind of an ass...to me tonight.” She paused when his breath hitched and he sighed. “But you know what? I am glad that you were. That you yelled at me in the theater. That you have such a foul fucking mouth.” She giggled when his eyes shot back up to meet hers. “And..” She stopped, and he could fucking _hear_ her heart beating, practically out of her chest. “I don’t think I want the night to end, if you don’t,” she said. “So maybe...you could walk me home? Come up for a nightcap?”

What the fucking _what_?

“Kagome,” he said hurriedly, trying really fucking hard not to nuzzle her palm, because _holy fuck did he want to_ , “you want me to walk you home?”

“If you’re free,” she said softly, rubbing her thumb across his cheek, “and don’t have anywhere to go.”

He couldn’t help it; she felt so soft and smelled so good that he just had to lean in and get a stronger whiff of her scent. It was still sweet like vanilla and cherries, but also a little bit spicy, like ginger. She smelled like a Jolly Rancher, and he couldn’t get enough if it. 

But as he moved towards her, Kagome shocked him by closing the distance between them first and pressing her lips to his. 

Her lips were soft, and supple, and moved against his so seductively he nearly growled right into her mouth from the pleasure. Her hands tugged at his hair, and pulled him even closer. He got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his tongue against her lips. She eagerly granted him access to her mouth, and he nearly came in his pants at how hot, and wet, and wonderful, her mouth was. It tasted a little bit of beer, and more of cherries. 

He had never thought he would be a guy to swoon over a girl’s kiss, and here he was, at a bar, at the fucking _bar counter_ , leaning over a girl and kissing the shit out of her. And she was kissing the shit out of him. Like neither of them had ever kissed anyone else before. Like they didn’t want to ever kiss anyone else, either.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered against his lips, “will you walk me home, please?”

Inuyasha planted a soft kiss on her nose. “I will,” he promised. He stood up, and turned to the bartender. 

“Oi, bartender!” he barked. “We need the fucking check, like fucking _now_ , okay?”

And Kagome laughed, and dragged him back for yet another kiss.

* * *

Kagome’s apartment was, in fact, about two blocks from the movie theater and the bar. It was a small brownstone that had been converted into apartments; Inuyasha thought that it must have been expensive, but when he asked her, she shrugged and said that the apartment had belonged to her grandfather, who had lived there until about ten years before. The family had rented it out, and when she started college, instead of paying for her to live in a dorm, they simply paid the utilities and the taxes, and moved Kagome into her grandfather’s (who she called “Jii-chan”) apartment. 

They walked the entire two blocks to Kagome’s apartment huddled close together—kissing, touching, whispering things in each other’s ears. She still couldn’t believe that she was so drawn to this man, who had filled her life with anger, embarrassment, and now, a deep desire to get to know him more. Like, a lot more.

She didn’t normally do this. She didn’t normally invite strange men home on the first date (was this even a _date_? Oh god…), or even the second or third date. But this time? She _wanted to ask him home_. She wanted to get him out of his clothes, to know what he was like underneath that gruff, handsome exterior. Were those muscles as bulging as she thought? Were there _tattoos_ under there? (Because heaven help her neighbors if there were.) And every time he snuffled her neck, and whispered, “Holy fuck, Kagome, do you know fucking amazing you smell?” she wanted to stop right in the middle of the street and find the nearest alley and just throw herself at him.

But, her apartment was only two blocks. Two blocks. She could make it.

She nearly didn’t.

At the corner where they needed to make a left turn to head down the half-block or so to her apartment, Inuyasha nipped at her neck and whispered, “Sorry.” The small bite ignited something in her, and she whirled around to face him, grabbed his face between her hands, and crushed her lips to his. He growled, and pressed her to him, allowing her to push her tongue into his mouth and caress his fangs with her tongue.

And the thought of those fangs on her neck, and on...other parts...of her body? Well, Kagome just about lost it, right there in the street.

Luckily, Inuyasha caught her around the waist, chuckled, and said, “How much further?” in a husky, strained voice, and she knew that she just _had_ to get him home, because she was probably going to make him go several rounds with her. That was how badly she wanted him.

When they reached her brownstone, they tumbled up the stairs; she unlocked the door, and they walked down the small hallway to the back stairs that would lead them up to her apartment. Inuyasha briefly marveled at the fact that an elderly man had lived in a walk-up like this. “He liked the stairs,” Kagome commented. “Said it kept him young. When he couldn’t climb them anymore, we knew that it was time for him to move. He lives with my mom and my brother in Queens now. And is plenty grouchy for all of us.” Her eyes darkened as she watched him climbing the stairs next to her. The thought of him, grouchy with her in the movie theater, was suddenly a turn on (why? She couldn’t quite explain it). She paused, and backed him up against the stairs. “Not as grouchy as you, though, you ass,” she whispered, and kissed him again. Inuyasha’s hands palmed her back; her own hands caged him in as she pressed her body against his. 

Imagine her shock when he pushed back on her and set her on her feet. “What is it...half a flight more?” he said to her. “I think you can make it.”

Kagome pouted a little, but then he reached out and pinched her ass, making her squeak, and she turned and said, “Race you to the top.” She took off at top speed, Inuyasha following her, jogging easily up the stairs after her and keeping pace.

“It’s a nice view from back here,” he called, and she shivered with anticipation. 

Before long, Kagome reached the door to her apartment. She unlocked it and turned to Inuyasha. “After you,” she said, her voice low and a little silky. He cocked a fanged grin at her, and let himself in, Kagome following and relocking the door behind her. She turned to face him; the moonlight was cascading in from the window she’d left open to the street, and the way that it caught his silver hair made it glow, creating a halo effect around his head. His eyes glowed in the darkness of the apartment; he looked positively otherworldly, and Kagome was _here for it_.

“You...you look amazing,” she breathed. 

He chuckled. “I doubt that,” he said, his voice rough with need. “But you…” he stepped forward, out of the light, but his eyes still glowed ethereally. His hand reached out and touched her hair gently, his claws trailing down the tresses, combing it out for her, and then coming to rest on her cheek. “You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, Kagome,” he breathed. “And that’s not a pick up line because I want anything more to happen here tonight. It’s the truth. You’re—you’re so beautiful. I can’t believe I treated you so fucking terribly, and you’re giving me another chance. How…” his ears drooped adorably, and Kagome wanted nothing more than to _touch them,_ “how did I get so fucking lucky?

Kagome smiled softly and nuzzled his palm with her nose. “You _are_ a bit of a rude ass,” she admitted, “but deep down? I think you’re an okay guy...sweet, protective, thoughtful. And I am _very_ attracted to you…” Did she dare say it? “...in a way I’ve never been attracted to anyone else.” 

Yup, she dared.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened slightly, and they started to burn molten amber. “Really?” he breathed. When she nodded, she thought for sure he was going to start crying. “Kagome,” he whispered. “I’m...I’m really fucking attracted to you, too.”

That was all Kagome needed to hear. She jumped into his arms, wrapped her hands around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. 

Inuyasha growled, and shifted his hands so that he was palming her ass. His tongue worked its way inside her mouth and dueled with her own; she could feel it, strong and pulsing and exploring every part of her mouth. It was harsh, and incredibly sexy, and she _loved it_. 

And then one of his hands slid up her back, under her shirt, his claws tickling her skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. She was burning up under his ministrations, and she pressed herself into him more, locking her legs around his hips, thrusting against his groin, Her hands gripped the side of his head as she angled for better access to his mouth. Inuyasha stumbled backwards under her enthusiasm, and held her tightly as he regained his balance.

“Do you…” he panted between kisses… “have somewhere we could take this?”

“Bedroom’s...over there,” Kagome breathed, peppering his face with kisses. 

Inuyasha whirled around, still carrying Kagome in his arms, and fumbled his way across the living room. Kagome could tell he was relying on all his demon senses to get them there safely, and she was grateful when he found the bedroom door and got them inside. Once in there, Inuyasha backed up until he hit the bed, then he turned and laid her down gently, climbing up on top of her. But that _wasn’t_ quite what Kagome had in mind (oh no, there were _things_ she needed to see first), and she giggled at his wide eyes when she pushed him off her and sat up, rolling onto her knees.

“First things first, dog boy,” she said, and giggled again at how he huffed and his ears wiggled at her. “I need to…” she leaned forward for more kisses, tugging at his t-shirt as she licked his lips and sought out his fangs. She slowly pulled it up, up, over his torso, breaking the kiss just long enough to tug his shirt over his head. He chuckled and raised his arms; once his shirt was off, Kagome tossed it aside and turned back to look at him. 

And holy gods, the man did not disappoint. He was smiling sheepishly, one hand tucked up behind his neck, his other hand on his hip, as though he didn’t know what to do with them. Kagome eyed the muscles in his forearms and biceps, but the thing that really got her? His chest. 

His chiseled, delicious chest. 

It was like he was sculpted by some kind of god. His pecs were perfect, the nipples rosy peaks that she just wanted to nibble at for some reason (and she’d _never_ felt any kind of attraction to a man’s nipples before). Her eyes trailed hungrily down to his abs—which she could actually count!—and down to the peek of the happy trail that she saw (which was, to her insane delight, also silver).

He...delighted her. All of him that she had seen so far? Delighted her.

“May I?” she asked, and when he nodded, she crawled over to him and pressed her lips to his chest. His skin was hot, and seared her lips, but she persisted, pressing the flat of her tongue to his torso and hearing him groan and feeling him shift underneath her touch. She placed one hand on each side of his chest, and pressed into him, feeling the hard muscle under the soft skin, and pressing kisses across his torso, from one side to the other. When she reached a pert nipple, she gave it a lick, then a soft nibble, and when he groaned again, she knew that she had him. Kagome made her way down his body to his stomach, where she laid herself nearly flat to kiss the area around his belly button, feeling the soft silver hairs that were there, barely visible but definitely found through touch. Her face lowered to his groin, and she nosed at his jeans, where she could feel the bulge of his dick straining against the rough fabric. Kagome pressed her face into it, rubbing it affectionately, one set of fingers working at the button of his jeans, the other holding her up.

She heard a strained chuckle from above her. “Here,” he said roughly, “let me.” And Kagome sat up as he hopped off the bed. He stared at her, his eyes blazing in the dimness of the room, his hands on his jeans, ready to slip them down for her and bare himself fully.

“First,” he said, “Can you...? Will you, _please_?”

Kagome smiled. “Not yet,” she replied. “First you, and then we’ll see if you get something in return.”

The look on his face—strained, lustful, a little bit pouty—made her 100% convinced that teasing him was the way to go.

Slowly, Inuyasha undid his jeans, and then just as slowly, removed them, along with his boxer briefs. As they slipped down his legs, his cock sprang out, and Kagome nearly gasped at it: plush, and veiny, and exactly the size that she loved. 

“Come—come here,” she said, and now it was his turn to laugh, because _fuck_ , she realized how needy she sounded, and then she had to swear again, because honestly? 

She didn’t really care.

She _was_ needy...for him.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was in front of her, and his cock was in her hand, and how had it gotten there? She realized that she was reaching out for him, and he’d obeyed, and she was stroking him, and _fuck_ , did he feel amazing. 

“Ka—Kagome,” he rasped, and she realized that she maybe felt amazing to him, too. 

“May I?” she asked, sliding closer and looking up into his eyes. He nodded, and she dropped off the bed onto her knees, taking him into her mouth. She felt Inuyasha moan above her, and she hummed, holding on and beginning to go down on him with all that she had. 

His cock was hard, the supple skin stretched, making it easy for Kagome to run her tongue over the length. As she worked him back and forth, in and out of her mouth, she held on with one hand, making a small circle and stroking him with her thumb, while her other hand found his soft sac and began to massage it gently. His hair at the base was thick, and Kagome kind of longed to bury her face there. But she behaved—for now, anyway—and vowed that there would be plenty of time for her to fully explore and enjoy his magnificent body.

For now, she contented herself with sucking him off, her fingers pressing gently into the shaft, her cheeks hollowing as she increased the suction, her voice making little humming sounds of pleasure. He was...the perfect size for her. He fit her mouth exactly, and she found that she was able to relax her throat and slide him in and out with ease. And the sounds that he was making above her? The garbled, strangled sounds that were strings of her name peppered with varieties of the word “fuck?” They were causing a coiling of her own in the core of her body that made her blood rush through her veins more quickly. She increased her own motions, wanting to bring him to completion more swiftly, because she knew what was coming, and she wanted more, and more, and more. All with him.

Inuyasha gripped her shoulders tightly, his claws pricking the thick straps of her tank top. He was probably leaving holes, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was his cock, in her mouth, moving in and out, back and forth. Her hand squeezed his sac slightly, pressing down at the base, urging him on. His dick was growing harder in her mouth, and she cried out around him. She _needed_ him to finish. She _wanted_ to taste him. Her fingers moved; her tongue was swirling, kissing, licking, all as she sucked as hard as she could, all as she took him into her mouth, as much as she could.

And then he bent over her, nearly onto the bed, and bellowed out her name, and she felt his cock jerk as he unloaded into her mouth. Kagome squeaked, and held on, and took him in, sucking him down. He tasted sweet, like honey, and she knew that she would never get enough of tasting him. 

Kagome popped off him, looked up, and smiled. Inuyasha was panting; his eyes were glazed, and he looked down at her in near confusion.

“Wha—how—you—oh, _fuck_.”

Her smile grew wider. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He took a few more deep breaths, trying to get his bearings; he closed his eyes, then opened them again, and ran his hands through her hair. Kagome leaned earnestly into his touch.

“Kagome,” he breathed, “you—you—” She could tell that he was speechless, and Kagome preened. She’d just rendered a mouthy, sweary Inuyasha incapable of words, and _damn_ , did it feel good. 

“You better fucking do that,” he finally gasped out, and hoisted her up to standing. “How am I supposed to finish what I was hoping we’d start when you fucking go and do something like that?” he murmured, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

“Oh,” Kagome replied lightly, “I’m sure that you’re not completely spent just yet.”

He grinned wickedly; she saw his fangs, and made a little “o” with her mouth. She’d nearly forgotten how much she wanted to feel those on her body, she’d been so caught up in the glory that was his cock.

“Kagome,” he murmured. “I’m pretty sure it’s not gonna take me long to get ready for you again. However,” he added, fingering the hem of her t-shirt, “I think it’s pretty fucking unfair that you’re the only one dressed here.” 

“I’m sorry,” she shot back, “but I wasn’t exactly thinking rationally, you know.”

“Oh,” he chuckled, and his faculties seemed to be returning pretty fucking fast, “I _know_.” And he tugged at her shirt; she lifted her arms, allowing him to remove it. As he tossed it aside, he turned back to look at her, and dammit, she was glad that she wore a pretty bra that day. “Kagome,” he breathed, “you’re…” And he reached out as though he wanted to touch her, but looked down at her upturned face questioningly.

“Yes, Inuyasha,” she said softly, “you may.”

She could see his fingers twitching as they reached for her breasts. They skirted the fabric of her navy blue lacy bra, and when his fingers ghosted her nipples, she moaned softly in response. It felt...so good, and she immediately wanted his hands all over her body. As he placed his hands fully on her breasts and squeezed, she nearly wept with how good he felt.

“Here,” she said, “allow me to help?” He nodded, and Kagome unbuttoned her jeans first, slipping them off, but leaving her underwear on, so he could get the full effect of her in her lingerie. And from the way he sucked in his breath, and bit his lip, she could tell that it was working.

“Do you like it, Inuyasha?” she asked: a little coy, a little shy, but she really did want to know. Was she as attractive to him as he was to her?

“Oh, _fuck me_ , Kagome,” he choked out, “you’re so fucking divine I can’t stand it.” He tackled her onto the bed, his lips on hers, his hands roaming all over: her shoulders, her arms, her breasts—everywhere that he could touch. And Kagome tilted her head back against the mattress as he explored her; she _wanted_ him to have access to every part of her; she _had_ to know what it was like to have him surround her so completely, so fully, that she just wanted to give in to him.

Because, she did. She did want to give him. To feel him kiss her, touch her, move inside her. 

And, she might be crazy? But even...to love her.

His hands had found the front hook of her bra, and he fumbled at it, trying to get it undone. “Fucking claws,” he muttered into her neck, and the low rumble of his voice made it almost impossible for him to work the clasp. 

“Here,” Kagome giggled, gently pushing his hands out of the way. She deftly unhooked the clasp, and then he, just as gently, moved her own hands so that he could be the one to open her bra, which he did, her breasts gently springing free from their bindings. She saw Inuyasha’s eyes grow wide, and he briefly glanced up at her; when she nodded, he growled appreciatively and pressed her face between her breasts and inhaled, his hands caressing the supple mounds of flesh. Kagome moaned, and reached up to massage his ears; when she did that, his growls grew louder, and he moved his attention to her right breast. He fit his mouth over her nipple and sucked, hard, his tongue flicking against the dusky peak until it hardened into a pebble. When his fang teased it, Kagome squirmed underneath him, her body growing heated, and when his fang offered it a tiny scrape, she cried out and tweaked his ears, and he immediately dropped her right breast and moved to the left, where he slipped his mouth over her nipple and began his same ministrations there, his left hand still paying full attention to her right breast.

[ ](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/private/641117665060159488/tumblr_1rKbgTpIZ6FG1LVKl)

Commissioned Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Kagome sighed, and panted, and shifted her body underneath him. She’d _never_ been worked over like this before, and he hadn’t even gotten down to…

As if he could read her mind, Inuyasha gave her left breast a full, luxurious lick, then continued his way down her body, stopping to drag his fangs across her belly, and when she cried out his name and a series of swears at that, she could have sworn that she heard him chuckle before he laved the same path and soothed the skin there. Then, she felt a tugging on her panties, and when she looked down her body, she saw him there, worrying the hem of her underwear, his golden eyes dark with lust and begging her to let him go further. 

“Yes, Inuyasha,” she sighed, lifting her hips to help him, “ _please_ , please keep going.”

He grunted, and caught her panties in his fangs. She reached down and gave a little shove of the fabric as he dragged them down her thighs and knees, over her calves, and off. He tossed them aside, then turned his attention to her legs, running his hands up them appreciatively. 

“Your legs,” he growled, “are fucking amazing. I mean, holy _fuck_ , Kagome, your thighs?”

“I—I may work out,” she said with a wink.

“Why are you so delectable?” he burst out. “It’s like you were fucking made for me.” He crooked his hands in between her thighs, and looked back up at her. “May I?” he said. “I’ve gotta know if you smell as good as you look and taste.’  
  
Kagome nodded, and allowed him to open her legs. “You may,” she said, and he practically dove forward, burying his face in the heat of her sex. She immediately cried out; his tongue was already lapping at her, poking inside, drawing a rim around her opening. His fingers were exploring her folds, looking for the tiny pearl that would give her so much pleasure. When he found it, she nearly sobbed with want as the pad of his finger rubbed up against it. He shook his face between her thighs, and she did start to sob, weeping his name and begging him to keep going. He tongued her again, then drove it insider her, and her thighs shook from the force of his movements. 

His fingers on her clit; his tongue inside her; his amber eyes, fiery and desirous, watching her. Kagome’s entire being was lit up from the pleasure he was giving her; she wanted— _needed_ —more. It was hitting her in waves; her body shook, the feeling of needing to release starting to build. But it...wasn’t quite enough yet. 

“More, Inuyasha,” she found herself moaning wantonly (when had she ever sounded this needy? Maybe never?). “ _Please, more_.”

Thank all the fucking gods he was a man who listened. Inuyasha switched his tongue and his fingers, slipping one, and then another, finger inside her, while his tongue now focused on her clit. He roughly lapped at it, drawing it upwards, then pressing down; his fingers thrust into her gently, but exploring her, searching out the places that would drive her insane. When he found it, he pumped his fingers along her walls, dragging the pads of his fingers along her spot, all while he swirled his tongue around her tiny bundle of nerves. He was bringing her along, higher and higher, each peak a little longer each time, and each valley a little shorter. Her body was tense, and burning; she was finally craving that release that she’d been holding onto. 

One last fierce finger fuck against her walls, one last harsh lapping of her clit, and Kagome came undone; her body went taut as her hands fisted the sheets. Her mouth opened, but only a few soft sounds managed to come out: a combination of his name, some high-pitched sounds, and a long moan. She felt her release pour out of her (had she ever cum that hard before? _What was he doing to her_?), and immediately he swapped his fingers for his tongue again, but this time, he lapped at her eagerly, devouring her whole.

Kagome’s head fell back onto her pillow, and she felt him withdraw from her, then get up off the bed. She rolled to her side and watched him bend over to pick up his jeans, saw his perfect, toned ass bared to her, and without any sense of what she was doing, she whistled. 

He dropped his jeans, his wallet in his hand, and turned around to face her.

“Kagome,” he said thickly, “ _did you just whistle at me_?”

She giggled and kicked her feet; the euphoria from her high was still there, apparently. “I did,” she replied happily. “Your ass is _a-maz-ing_.”

He chuckled. “Glad I can be the object of your affection then,” he said. He had pulled something out of his wallet—a condom, she noted—and then made her way back to the bed, where he turned around and put his ass in her face. Kagome giggled again, and reached up to touch it. It was just as hard, and as toned, as she had thought, and once again, before she knew what she was doing, she reached forward and bit him, her little teeth digging into his skin.

Inuyasha yelped, and spun around, and jumped back onto the bed, nuzzling the juncture of her neck and shoulder and growling, the condom falling onto the sheets. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, his voice muffled.

“It was right there,” she reasoned, her hands now actively palming his back, “and I _just couldn’t resist_. You’re delicious, by the way,” she added, kissing the ear closest to her lips, “just in case you were wondering.”

Inuyasha pulled back and pressed his lips against hers. “I never thought it would please me so much to hear that I’m delicious,” he whispered. “But coming from you? I’ll let you bite me whenever you want.”

“Don’t make me take you up on that,” she moaned softly, licking his lips and then kissing them. They lay together on Kagome’s bed, kissing, touching, feeling each other out. Kagome found that she loved the way that his back felt as he moved on her; all the muscles were rippling with each caress, each time his arms felt their way around her body. 

She...she was ready for him, _so_ ready, and a soft nip to his chin caused him to turn his attention back to her. “I’m ready for you,” she said. “I need you in me, Inuyasha. _Now_.”

Immediately Inuyasha sat up and turned away from her. She saw him grab the condom that he had dropped on the bed. She heard the crinkle of the foil, the flick of his finger against the latex, and the tiny grunts he made as he rolled down the length of his dick. When at last he turned around, she saw that his eyes were once again that beautiful darkened amber that made her insides tingle with anticipation.

“How do you want it, Kagome?” he asked her. “What would you like to do?”

“This,” she said, and sat up, rolled over her knees, and into his lap. He started, surprised, when she adjusted her legs so that she was kneeling on either side of his hips. “Like this?” she asked. “Is this okay?”

Inuyasha adjusted his own legs so that he was able to support her weight. “An excellent idea,” he agreed. “Whenever you’re ready.” His eyes gleamed. “Because I’m so fucking ready for you.”

Kagome hummed in agreement, then raised herself up over his cock. She wrapped one arm around her shoulders, slipped one down to his cock, and pressed her lips to his as she sank down and guided him inside of her. 

They both cried out at the feel of him in her; Kagome had never felt so _filled_ from a real cock before, and when he pulsed inside her, she moaned into his mouth. His hands went to her hips, and together they began to move, her body slowly rising and falling against his, him thrusting into her as she moved. Kagome’s hands roamed his back, up into his hair; she had to feel all of him, yet again. The full sensation of moving up and down on his cock was causing her body to begin to burn all over again; her thighs were tight and her muscles were working, her quads tensing and releasing each time she rose up and down. Her lips never left his; even if they weren’t kissing, they remained just a few centimeters apart. She could smell the faint beer on his breath still, as well as a little bit of her own scent: thick, sweet, cloying, and she was suddenly gripped by a desire to know what she tasted like to him. 

Each move, each thrust, carried her along; she heard his grunts and his soft moans of her name as he rose and fell with her. Their bodies moved together, nearly as one, finding an easy rhythm in the intimate position they had chosen. Her breasts crushed against his chest; her clit brushed up against the soft hairs of his groin each time she rose, sending jolts of electricity through her body. 

“Kagome.” His voice was rough, and thready. “You—I—”

“I know,” she breathed back. “Me, too.” 

Each time she moved on him, her body grew tauter, her walls burning. They were pulsing; squeezing him, trying to get him to completion so that they could find a release of their own. Kagome opened her eyes, and saw Inuyasha looking back at her; his golden eyes reflected her blue ones, reflected all the passion and desire that she felt in her very soul for him. She wanted more than anything to know that he felt the same. Because she wasn’t sure she could let him go home that night, or the next night, or even the night after that. 

He growled, and scooted his hands around onto her ass, massaging the flesh there fiercely. He hoisted her up and down, faster and faster, her own muscles working to keep up with the pace he wanted to set. She clung to his back, her lips pressed to his, quiet sighs and gasps mixing with their kisses. 

And then, she broke the kiss, and licked his nose, then nibbled at his lower lips. As she brought her body up off his cock, her hands drifted up and stroked his downy ears. Inuyasha’s growl was much louder this time, and he slammed her back down on his cock, his entire body going tense and his dick now thrusting into her, seemingly of its own accord. 

“Inuyasha,” she moaned, and he grunted, his cock pulsing now wildly inside her, her walls squeezing it so hard. She felt the entire world snapping away as she let go and gave herself over to him fully, her body keening, her soul taking flight. Her orgasm shook her entire sense of self; she tweaked his ears hard and he tore away from her mouth to bellow as he came, his face pressed into her cheek, her fingers still stroking his shuddering ears. Over and over she felt him jerking into her, spilling into the condom, and her body convulsed again as another orgasm shook her. 

They sat like that, Kagome perched on Inuyasha’s lap, Inuyasha still buried inside her, for several minutes, just catching their breath, holding each other, being together. Kagome’s fingers still played with his ears, but gently, caressing the fur, following it with and against its natural direction. His face was still buried in her shoulder, his chest rumbling affectionately; he looked as exhausted, and as sated, as she felt.

At long last, Inuyasha lifted her up and off his cock and laid her back down on the bed. He got up, found the wastebasket, removed his condom, and tossed it inside. He then turned and made his way back to Kagome. She turned down the sheets, and snuggled under, snagging a few blankets she kept at the end of the bed. 

“Care to join me?” she asked.

He grinned a lopsided grin. “Thought you’d never fucking ask.”

Inuyasha crawled into bed beside her; she snuggled into his chest and he wrapped both arms around her. She felt his heart beating against her cheek, and she smiled.

“So, Kagome,” he asked her, his voice catching slightly, causing her to look up at him. His smirk was delicious and sexy. “Was that enough of a distraction for you?”

Kagome traced his jaw with her finger delicately. “It was,” she said with a smile. “What...what would you think about distracting me tomorrow night, too?”

Inuyasha’s flushed cheeks may have been from their activities, but Kagome suspected it was something more, too. His smirk morphed into a genuine smile, just for her, and her heart beat erratically at his affectionate gaze.

“Ye—yeah,” he said at last. “I think that...I’d really, really...like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Inuyasha and Kagome sing together is "Stuck in the Middle With You," written by Gerry Rafferty and Joe Egan, and performed by their band Stealers Wheel. It was released in 1973, and while it was a pop hit in the UK at the time, you might know it better from a certain famous scene in the movie Reservoir Dogs. It's also a super fun karaoke song to sing...with the right person 😉


End file.
